This study examines the effects of an abrupt versus a phased increase in dietary carbohydrate on plasma lipids, lipoprotein, apoprotein and glucose response in hypertriglyceridemic Type II diabetic subjects. An additional aspect of study is the influence of a low fat, high carbohydrate diet at steady state on plasma lipids and glucose homeostasis.